Blind
by KameKameha
Summary: "Jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka hyung menangis. Hyung cukup menjadi hyung yang baik dan manis untukku. Itu sudah cukup." Kookmin / Jikook


Jimin membuka kelopak matanya, seseorang membangunkannya dengan paksa.

Di depannya pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menyengir tanpa dosa, kalau sudah begini dia tidak tega memarahinya.

"Aku ngantuk Kook-ah." Jimin menampilkan wajah lelahnya, sungguh dia lelah sekali karena jadwal mereka yang padat. Jimin cuman ingin beristirahat.

Jungkook merasa bersalah membangunkan hyung tersayangnya, tapi ia menepis perasaan itu. Karena ia hanya ingin satu permintaan saja untuk Jimin. Dan setelahnya tidak ada lagi, setelah permintaannya selesai dia janji tidak akan mengusik hyung mungilnya itu. -mungkin

"Hyung, yaegihaja." (Mari kita bicara)

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda dia tidak mengerti.

Jungkook membasahi bibirnya yang kering, ia _gugup_ sungguh.

"Yaegihaja, setelah ini aku tidak akan mengusikmu lagi. Aku janji." Jimin melirik sekilas ke arah Hoseok yang tertidur pulas.

"Jigeum? Yeogi?" (Sekarang? Disini)

"Nde, sekarang. Tapi bukan disini. Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar." Jimin sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi dia tidak tega melihat Jungkook yang menatapnya serius dan penuh harap.

Jimin menghela nafas lalu mengangguk, "aku mengambil jaket dulu, kau juga bersiaplah." Jungkook menyengir senang lalu beranjak pergi menuju lemari bajunya.

Jimin sudah siap, ia melirik Jungkook yang hanya menggenakan kaos putih tipis dan ripped jeansnya. Sungguh stylenya sekali.

Tapi malam ini dingin, Jimin tidak mau Jungkook sakit. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil jaket dari lemari Jungkook dan melemparnya ke arah Jungkook.

"Hyung tidak mau kau sakit, pakailah pakaian hangat walaupun kau tidak menyukainya." Jungkook tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Hyung sama sekali tidak berubah, karena itulah aku menyukaimu." Jungkook berkata lirih di akhir kalimatnya, "kau berkata sesuatu Kook- _ah_?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik tangan Jimin untuk digenggamnya lalu berjalan ke arah rak sepatu.

Jungkook melepaskan genggamannya lalu mengambil sepatu timberlandnya

Mereka memakai sepatu dengan hening.

*

"Apakah masih jauh?" Jimin menggosokan kedua tangannya, ia kedinginan. Sudah 20 menit mereka berjalan dan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti.

"Sebentar lagi." Beberapa langkah mereka lewati, sampai mereka berhenti di depan semak-semak yang tinggi

Jungkook berhenti melangkah, "kita sudah sampai hyung." Jimin ingin berteriak kesal sekarang. Pasalnya di depannya hanya semak-semak dan jalan buntu.

Apakah Jungkook sudah gila membawa mereka jauh-jauh hanya karena ingin melihat semak-semak ini?

"Kau bercanda?" Jimin menatap Jungkook tajam dengan nada suara yang kentara Jimin sedang menahan emosi, yang ditatap hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Sebenarnya, kita harus jalan lurus lagi baru sampai." Jimin tidak tahan lagi dengan _maknae_ idiot ini.

"Kau gila? Di depan kita hanya ada semak-semak! Kau ingin melewati semak-semak yang tinggi itu hah!" Andai semak-semak itu hanya sebatas kaki Jimin, ia akan melewatinya. Tapi ini melebihi tingginya.

Jungkook hanya mendengus, menggengam tangan Jimin lalu mengecup punggung tangan Jimin sekilas lalu melepaskannya.

Jimin merona, tapi ia berusaha menepisnya.

"Ikuti apa yang kulakukan." Jungkook berjongkok lalu membuka semak-semak yang paling bawah.

Terlihat celah yang kecil, namun masih bisa ia lewati dengan berjongkok. Jimin membulatkan matanya kaget, ini seperti markas rahasia.

"Ini jalan rahasia, dan hanya aku yang mengetahuinya. Hati-hati hyung, aku tidak mau kau tersangkut di semak-semak." Jungkook sedikit meledek Jimin lalu masuk duluan ke dalam celah kecil itu, Jimin ingin protes tapi diurungkannya. Tidak ingin tertinggal Jimin berjongkok dan mulai mengikuti Jungkook. Jimin berjalan perlahan karena Jungkook sudah memesaninya untuk hati-hati.

Jungkook sudah keluar, kepalanya muncul di balik celah itu membuat Jimin tersentak kaget.

"Kkamjjagiya!" (Kau membuatku kaget)

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Jimin untuk keluar dari semak-semak itu.

Jimin menerima uluran tangan itu, setelah Jimin keluar dari semak-semak itu matanya menatap pemandangan mengagumkan, membuatnya berdecak kagum.

"Indah bukan?" Jimin menganggukan kepalanya, dia jadi tidak menyesal ikut Jungkook.

Di depannya terdapat ribuan kunang-kunang, di balik kunang-kunang itu ada sebuah rumah kayu kecil yang terlihat nyaman.

"Itu markas rahasiaku _hyung_ , kalau aku sedih aku pasti kesini." Jungkook menoleh ke arah Jimin lalu tersenyum manis. "Dan kau orang pertama yang kuberitau _hyung_." Jimin memerah, ntah kenapa Jimin merasa dia spesial di mata Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mau _hyung_ kedinginan, jadi kita masuk saja." Jungkook mengenggam tangan Jimin, dan membawanya melangkah ke arah rumah kayu itu.

Jimin berjalan di belakang Jungkook, menatap punggung Jungkook.

Bahunya sudah lebar aish, bahkan tingginya sudah melebihi aku. Dia sudah benar-benar berubah.

Jungkook mengeluarkan kunci rumah yang sudah usang, lalu memasukannya ke lubang kunci rumah kayu itu.

Cklek

Pintu rumah itu terbuka, menampakkan isi rumahnya yang bersih.

"Kau selalu membersihkannya?" Jungkook melangkah masuk, "ya, karena ini rumah kedua bagiku untuk pulang."

"Kau sendiri yang membersihkannya?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Eoh, jinjjayo? Jungkook-ie yang kukenal tidak serajin itu." Jungkook tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jimin yang menyindirnya.

"Hyung, daripada kau berdiri di sana lebih baik kau masuk." Jimin tersadar dia masih di depan pintu lalu masuk, Jungkook menutup pintunya.

Jimin menghirup udara yang ada di sana, sangat tenang.

Lavender huh

Jungkook berjalan ke arah grand piano yang ada di pojok kanan rumahnya. Jimin mengikuti lirikan Jungkook yang menyuruhnya untuk kesana. Jimin berjalan ke sana.

"Anja." (duduk)

Jimin menuruti perintah Jungkook dan duduk di hadapan grand piano itu.

Jungkook duduk di sampingnya.

Keheningan menyergap, Jimin dan Jungkook terdiam menikmati keheningan ini.

"Nan dangsineul gidarigoisseulgeoya." (Aku akan menunggumu)

Ah, Jimin tau pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana.

"Waeyo?" (Kenapa)

"Neol joahanikka." (Karena aku menyukaimu)

Jimin tau, Jimin tau seberapa besar Jungkook menyukainya. Tapi ini salah, mereka memang tidak seharusnya bersatu.

"Aku benar-benar akan menunggu hyung."

Jungkook mengenggam tangan Jimin, mengusap punggung tangan Jimin.

"Museowo." (Aku takut)

Jimin berkata lirih, matanya menghindari tatapan Jungkook.

"Hyung tidak perlu takut, hyung hanya perlu mengatakan yang sejujurnya." Jimin memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata Jungkook, dan setelahnya ia menyesali keputusan itu.

Jimin hampir menangis, binar mata Jungkook redup, terlihat sendu. Ia menahan mati-matian rasa kecewanya.

"Aku tidak bisa Kook- _ah_ , ini salah." Jungkook memeluk Jimin dari samping, badan Jimin bergetar menahan tangis.

Sungguh, kalau bisa. Ia akan berteriak lantang bila dia juga menyukai pria di sebelahnya ini. _-tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi-_

"Eoryeomne." (ini susah) "Eoryeowoyo." (sangat susah)

"sssht, aku tidak ingin hyung menangis." Jungkook mengusap punggung Jimin dan masih memeluknya dari samping.

"aku hanya ingin..." Jungkook membasahi bibirnya sendiri, ia harus kuat disini.

"Algosipeo, perasaan hyung sesungguhnya padaku." (Aku ingin tau)

Jimin menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Jungkook, mendekap di dada bidang Jungkook.

"Aku juga _menyukaimu_ bodoh." Jimin menangis sambil memukul dada Jungkook.

'"Arrayo."

"Neo eotteohke ara?" (Bagaimana kau bisa tau)

Jungkook tersenyum lebar seraya mengusap air mata Jimin.

"Nan hangsang dangsineul saenggakhamnida." (Aku selalu memikirkanmu)

Jimin mendengus, masih saja sempat untuk menggombal.

"Kau ingin tau perasaanku, tapi kau sudah tau perasaanku bagaimana. Dasar bodoh." Jimin menggerutu membuat Jungkook menahan gemas.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar langsung dari bibir hyung." Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung, Mideojwoyo." (Percayalah padaku)

"Jadi, jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka hyung menangis. Hyung cukup menjadi hyung yang baik dan manis untukku. Itu sudah cukup." Jungkook mengecup dahi Jimin.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai hyung, jadi hyung hanya cukup menyayangiku sebatas dongsaeng saja." Jungkook tersenyum menampakkan dua gigi kelincinya.

Jimin menampilkan wajah terkejutnya, Jungkook tersenyum kecut menanggapinya.

"Eolgeuri wae keurae?" (ada apa dengan wajahmu)

Jimin menggeleng pelan, bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? tapi kenapa ini terasa sakit lagi.

"Kau bilang ingin menungguku tadi." Jungkook menatap ke atas, menahan air mata yang ingin merembes keluar.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengulangi satu perkataan itu lagi. Sepertinya jawaban hyung masih sama. _tidak,_ aku memanggil hyung karena ingin mengucap kalimat itu sekali lagi. Tapi, ini waktunya aku menyerah hyung." Jungkook menjawab dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Aku suka dengan keadaan sekarang, karena aku masih ingin menjadi Jungkook- _ie_ mu yang imut, tampan, dan nakal ini." Mereka terkekeh dengan satu tetes keluar dari kedua mata mereka.

"Geundae, sepertinya memang lebih baik kita hanya seperti ini hyung." Jungkook tersenyum miris. Jungkook menekan nadi Jimin, tersenyum karena hyungnya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Aku akan belajar menyukai hyung sebagai hyung manisku, hyung juga harus menyukaiku sebagai dongsaeng yang tampan ya." Air mata Jungkook mengalir sekarang.

"Aku sadar sekarang, aku tidak boleh egois. Aku tidak mau hyung makin tersakiti. Makanya, hubungan ini sebatas ini saja. Jinjja, aku benar-benar menyukaimu sampai rasa suka ku membuatku sakit sendiri." Biarkan mereka menangis sekarang, mengeluarkan semua hal yang tidak bisa mereka raih.

Jimin tersenyum, bangga dengan pilihan adik kecil manisnya itu. Jungkook adalah adik kecilnya, dan _selamanya_ akan seperti itu.

"Aku tau, Jungkook- _ie_ selalu mengambil keputusan yang selalu tepat." Jimin mengacak kecil rambut Jungkook, mereka tersenyum sambil menatap dan di mata mereka terdapat air mata yang terus turun.

Biarkan mereka menjadi cengeng, hanya kali ini saja.

memanfaatkan keheningan itu untuk menenangkan dan menangis sepuas mereka. Setelah tenang, Jungkook mengecup pipi yang mulai tirus itu.

"Ingin mendengar permainanku?" Jungkook melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu mulai menekan-nekan tuts piano yang terpampang di depannya.

"Aku mau." Dengan itu Jungkook menekan tuts-tuts piano itu dengan indah. Jemari panjangnya dengan lihai memainkan sebuah lagu, yang hapal di luar maupun di dalam kepalanya. Hampir berapa tahun ia tidak menyentuh pianonya.

Ia bersyukur masih bisa bermain untuk Jimin hyungnya.

Jimin tidak tau ini lagu apa dan judulnya apa, yang ia tau sekarang. Setelah Jungkook menyelesaikan permainan pianonya. Jungkook mengecup bibirnya.

Memagut bibirnya dengan penuh kasih, lima detik ciuman yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh dirinya.

"Jibe kaja." (Ayo pulang)

Jimin mengangguk lalu melangkah mengikuti Jungkook.

Jimin akan selalu percaya dengan Jungkook, ia akan berusaha menyukai Jungkook hanya sebatas adik kecilnya.

 _Cinta memang banyak bentuknya._

 _Tapi tidak semua bisa bersatu._

 _We're both loved each other._

 _But there is no strong reason to make us together._

 _ **End**_

Halo, ini fanfict pertama aku disini hehe, maaf kalau feelsnya tidak ada.

Aku hanya ingin mencoba menulis disini, sebelumnya aku hanya menulis di wattpad xD

Apakah ini membingungkan atau aneh?

Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan

karena ini fanfict pertama aku, mohon reviewnya juseyo


End file.
